Impossible to Ignore
by risingstr
Summary: What I hope would have happened after the season 10 possibly series finale. Hiphuggers! Rated T because I have no idea where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

So, I watched the season finale of CSI miami and was a little disappointed, so I thought I'd write down what I wished it would have contained. I have no idea where this is going, but I guess we will find out. Enjoy!

* * *

It would be easier to pass it off as just a friendly gesture. Easier than considering the truth. But what he did. It meant more. So much more than she would ever be able to tell him.

As she stared across the room at the two new beautiful additions to her life, she smiled. She was happy. And yet, she still felt a pull towards something more. Something she had always wanted but had never been able to hold on to for long. But this happiness was enough to sate her for now. And she knew she had him to thank.

The sheer thought of him caused an ache in her chest. A longing. _He did offer…_she thought, then quickly shook the notion out of her head. _I need to know I can do this. By myself. _He had praised her for putting the kids first. She knew he wanted more from her. He wanted to make a family with her. She just didn't know if she was ready for that. She felt a slow burn creeping up her neck as she thought of that conversation. As she cleaned his wounds and he leaned ever so slightly into her touch. There was electricity between them even she couldn't deny. And now, as she watched her 2 beautiful adopted children playing in her home, she suddenly realized how much more they had.

She reached for her phone, wanting to talk to him again, and then quickly placed it back on the table. Again she shook her head. _Don't be silly. Just call him and thank him again. That's not crossing a line. _She thought. And yet she knew that all she wanted was to cross that line. She wanted to leap over it at full speed. She wanted the picture perfect family, along with the handsome husband and gorgeous kids. _He didn't make this choice…you did! _She looked again at the phone. Her longing was nearly unbearable. _But then again…..he did offer…._She smiled again as she remembered his quick acceptance of her plans to adopt and his humble offer to help. She let a small giggle escape her lips as she recalled the sideways smile he had when he said it. She loved that smile. It was the one she considered only hers.

She looked back down and the phone once more before slowly picking it up in her hand. She turned it around in her hand, weighing the pros and cons of calling him, when suddenly, it rang. She gave a small jump before turning it once more to read the caller id. She smiled as she read the name in the display.

"_Eric Delko"_

"Hey!" she answered, cheerfully. She smiled warmly at the small chuckle she heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Calleigh. I just wanted to check in and see how things were going with the kids." He didn't want to pry, he just loved hearing her happy. The last time they had talked, her happiness practically leapt through the phone. It made him feel warm.

"Things are amazing. Really, Eric. I…."she felt the next words catch in her throat.

"Calleigh?" he thought he had heard her voice crack when she said his name.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I just…I don't know how to thank you for what you did…I'm just so…"she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Eric was slightly stunned. Calleigh did not cry. But even through the phone he could tell these were not tears of sadness.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry Cal!" He wished so badly he could be there in front of her. To hold her. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy…"

"Eric" she breathed his name into the phone. She wanted to touch him. To feel his arms around her. Suddenly, she didn't care about what had happened before. She deserved to be happy, and she knew he would be a part of that. "Can you come over?"

Eric smiled. He didn't want to read too much into the invitation. They were friends after all. _…family…_she had once said. He pushed down the hope that was bubbling up inside him and took a breath to steady himself. "Of course. I'll be there in ten."

She smiled as she felt the anticipation of seeing him spreading through her body like a warm liquid.

"Okay. See you then."

As he walked up to her house, he felt nervous.

_What is wrong with you? _He thought to himself. _This is Calleigh! Just calm down._

He took a shaky breath as he reached out to ring the doorbell. Suddenly, before his finger made contact, the door flew open and Calleigh launched herself from the threshold into his arms. Stunned, but ecstatic, he held her tight, as though it might be the last time he would get to feel her like this. But she made no move to free herself from his arms. She only held on tighter.

"Calleigh?" he whispered in her ear, still a little confused.

She knew she had to explain herself, but she wasn't ready to let go. She held onto him as tight as she could and just breathed in every aspect of the man in her arms.

He wasn't going to be the one to break the contact. He knew that much. He had learned, over the years, that Calleigh will only talk when she was ready and so he held her and waited. Though he didn't know for what.

Suddenly a shrill cry came from inside the house. In no more than a heartbeat, Calleigh was out of his arms and running towards the family room. He smiled at her quick reaction. He followed her inside, taking the open door as an invitation. He rounded the corner to the family room to see Calleigh kneeling down in front of the small brown haired girl who was now whimpering as Calleigh rubbed slow circles on her back. A small smear of blood could be seen on the girl's knee. Calleigh, in the most soothing tone Eric had ever heard her use, looked over towards the kitchen and asked. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Eric watched as a curly blonde haired boy walked out of the kitchen with a wad of paper towels in his hand. "She fell off the couch and scraped her knee on the coffee table. I told her not to jump." The boy said, matter-of-factly. The boy looked over towards Eric, just realizing his presence. "Hey! I know you!"

Calleigh smiled towards Eric as she took the paper towel from the boy's hand and placed it lightly on the little girl's knee. The little girl had stopped crying, also fascinated by the man now standing in their living room. Calleigh looked back towards the seemingly frightened girl.

"Do you remember my friend, Eric?" she asked the girl. The girl shook her head, dislodging the last few tears that had settled in her long eyelashes.

"Well, then I guess some introductions are in order!" She pulled the little girl up into her arms and stood in one fluid movement, as though she had been doing it her whole life. Eric marveled at the gracefulness of it. He watched as the small girl curled herself into Calleigh and tucked her own head under Calleigh's chin.

"Patty, this is my friend, Eric. Eric," she smiled in Eric's direction. "This is Patty."

The boy came over to stand by Calleigh, looking only slightly nervous. Calleigh put her arm around his shoulder. "And this handsome young man is Austin. Austin, you remember Eric, don't you?"

Austin smiled, all apprehension gone. "Yeah. You work with Calleigh and the police, right?"

Eric smiled back at the outgoing young boy. "Yeah, Buddy. I work with Calleigh."

Austin looked up at Calleigh. "That's cool. Does he have lots of guns like you?"

Eric laughed at the boy's candor and Calleigh's sheepish expression. "No Austin. He doesn't."

Austin gave a simple shrug and then touched his sister's leg, still dangling from Calleigh's arms. "Patty? You don't have to be scared of him. He's not a stranger. He works with Calleigh. He's a policeman too!"

Patty looked over towards Eric, now with curiosity rather than fear. She turned her gaze back towards Calleigh. "But you're a police WOMAN?" she said as though everyone else should have figured it out sooner.

With that, Calleigh and Eric both laughed at the girl's sudden change of demeanor. Eric took a step towards the two and held out his hand towards the young girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Patty." She took his hand and shook it with a shy smile on her face. Eric then turned towards the boy. "And nice to officially meet you, Austin." He said, extending a handshake to him as well.

Austin smiled in return. "You too! Hey Patty! Do you want to come watch TV with me? SpongeBob is on!"

"YEEAAAHHH!" Patty cheered and wiggled her way out of Calleigh's arms. Calleigh giggled and let her down gently. Both Calleigh and Eric watched as the two children happily settled themselves on the couch to watch cartoons. Calleigh then looked back at Eric and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Let's go out back and talk."

Eric stammered as he felt the warmth of Calleigh's hand rush through his whole body.

"Ugh….yeah…okay…"

She smiled at his seemingly nervous energy as she led him through the patio door onto the back deck. She stared for a while at the red and orange hues that graced the sky as the sun began to slip below the horizon. Still holding his hand, she took a deep breath.

"Eric, I…" she began. All of a sudden, Eric could not resist her beauty. He took the hand that was enveloped in his own and pulled Calleigh towards him. He knew it was risky. She may not want this. But he couldn't seem to stop himself from pulling her into his arms. She surprised him by reaching her arms up and around his neck as their bodies came closer together. He paused there, gazing into her eyes, silently asking permission. She gave it by closing the gap between them and joining her lips gently to his. It reminded him of their first kiss. Sweet and simple, but full of meaning. He smiled as she pulled her face back to look into his eyes.

"Are you changing your mind? About us?" He said with his cockiest smile. The look of pure joy on his face made her laugh out loud.

"That depends." She answered, coyly. "On whether you meant what you said…"

Calleigh nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for him to process her question. She watched as understanding colored his face.

"You mean about helping you? With the kids? Of course I meant it. I meant every word." Now it was his turn to smile. "I even meant some I didn't say."

She beamed at him as he moved his hand from her waist to brush a stray piece of hair off her face.

"I'm ready to make a life with you, Calleigh. To help raise these kids." He looked down, a little embarrassed. "I think I could be a good father." It sounded almost like a question.

Again, she leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Eric. You will be a great father. But we are going to have to take this slow. Give them the time they need." She added cautiously.

He nodded and held her closer, smiling. "I know. It's a lot to take in all at once for a kid. I mean, they just got a great new mom, and then this strange guy shows up, all handsome and charming, and sweeps her off her…."Calleigh giggled as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Calleigh?"

A small voice called from the patio door.

Eric moved to step away from Calleigh, embarrassed at being caught, but she kept her arm firmly around his waist.

The little girl was eyeing them with suspicion. "What were you doing?"

Calleigh removed her hand from around Eric's waist. He felt cold at the loss of contact. But just as quickly, she placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled as he looked down at the little girl. _This is really happening!_ He thought.

"Giving my friend a hug." Calleigh said simply.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"Because that's what you do with the people you love. You hug them." Calleigh had knelt down to be at eye level with the girl.

"Oh. Like you hug me and Austin?"

Calleigh dipped her head to the side, contemplating the question. "Yes, but that's a different kind of love."

"I don't get it." The little girl said with an air of frustration.

Calleigh laughed. "You will. When you're older."

Eric, still holding Calleigh's hand, was nearly beaming, listening to her tell her that she loved him without actually telling _him_ anything. He squeezed her hand lightly in response. She squeezed back, acknowledging their silent conversation.

She did love him. It took all of this for her to realize it. But she definitely did love him. _Oh Goodness. It will be hard to take this slow. _She thought.

Eric knelt down, also at eye level with the young girl, and joined in the conversation.

"Hey Patty? How would you and your brother like it if I took you guys and your new mom to dinner?" As he spoke to her new daughter, Calleigh felt the warmth of his love radiating through their joined hands. Again, she gave a little squeeze.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" Patty screamed. "Can we have burgers?"

Eric and Calleigh laughed. "Of course, baby." Calleigh ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. "You can have whatever you want?"

Patty instantly starting running back inside, screaming in joy. "! We get to go for BURGERS! With Calleigh's policeman friend!"

"Cool!" they heard Austin reply from inside.

Calleigh again snaked her hands around Eric's waist, and just enjoyed the warmth of it.

"So, I guess that's my name now. Your policeman friend." He laughed.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be more than that in no time." She leaned up to place one more kiss on his lips before ending their embrace and walking inside.

Eric was left standing on the deck, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

So...it can end here, or I can keep going...What do you think? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the little delay in updating. CRAZY WEEK! But i'm off for a long weekend now, so I'm hoping to get some extra writing done this weekend! Anyway...here is the next chapter from the E/C fairytale inside my head.

PS. I obviously don't own CSI: Miami or this would have happened in the show...I swear I'm not bitter

* * *

They sat together in the restaurant. The two children sat across from them, enjoying the ice cream that came with their meals. They were sitting closer then they needed to be, but neither one was complaining. Calleigh drew small circles on the top of his hands, ever so lightly, with her fingertips. He reveled the feeling of it. He was not looking at her, as they were both staring at the children, but he knew she was smiling. In fact her smile mirrored his own. They sat there in peaceful silence while the children ate. Just basking in the newfound happiness. Suddenly he heard a laugh escape her lip. Looking across at the two children, he knew exactly what she was laughing at.

Patty had the remnants of her chocolate sundae all over her face. Eric watched, fascinated, as Calleigh quickly reached into her purse, pulled out a wet-nap and gracefully moved to the other side of the table to clean her off. Patty stared into Eric's eyes as Calleigh wiped her face.

"Thank you." She simply said.

Eric smiled at the little girl. "For the ice cream? You're welcome, sweetheart."

The little girl smiled back and then looked up at Calleigh, who was still trying to get the stubborn chocolate sauce off the girl's face. "Calleigh?"

"Yes chocolate monster?"

"Can the policeman come over to your house with us, when we're done eating?"

Calleigh brushed a few hairs off the girls face, and smiled. "It's your house too now, Patty." She said, now moving on to cleaning the girl's hands. "And why don't you ask him if he would like to come over."

Eric smiled, knowing that statement meant she was in favor of the invitation. Patty once again looked over to Eric.

"Mr. Policeman?"

Eric chuckled "You can call me Eric, sweetheart."

"Um. Okay. Eric?"

"Yes Patty?"

"Do you want to come over and play with us some more."

Austin suddenly realized the potential fun of having another male around and joined in the conversation. "Yeah! We could play video games! I just got some new ones from Calleigh! We could…"

"Austin?" Calleigh interrupted.

"Yes?"

"He hasn't said he wants to come over yet. You should let him answer before you make any big plans." She winked at the boy.

Eric was mesmerized by her. The ease at which she adjusted to parenting these two children was amazing to him. She was so beautiful like this.

"Eric?" Calleigh smiled at him as he stared at her. She felt his love in that moment and knew she was doing the right thing.

He suddenly realized they were all waiting for his answer, and laughed at his own attention deficit.

"Yes. Of course. I would love to come over." He winked at Patty and she giggled, while Austin pumped his fist in the air.

"Why don't we pick up a movie on the way home…ugh…I mean…to your house." He stammered clumsily, realizing quickly that he had just referred to their home as his own. But he just felt so at home with them. With all of them. This was right. He just knew it.

Calleigh, now finally finished with the cleanup of her new daughter, discarded the wet nap as she walked back over towards Eric.

"That sounds great, Eric" she said as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

He blushed, unsure of whether she meant the movie or his slip. To make matters worse, she gave another wink, this time in his direction, sending his internal pressure into overdrive.

_Children present, children present…_he repeated over and over in his head, in an effort to stop himself from doing the one thing he really wanted to right now.

Calleigh, however, seemed perfectly at ease as she lightly laid a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the children.

"Okay guys. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" they children exclaimed excitedly.

She looked down at Eric, moving her hand to his other shoulder so her arm was now around him. "And what about you? Are you ready to go home."

Well, I guess that answers his earlier question!

He could not speak, afraid to burst the bubble he was currently floating in, so he simply nodded and smiled back. She removed her hand from around his shoulders and reached for his hand. He gladly accepted, and dropping a few $20 on the table for the meal, he stood and they followed the children out.

Back at Calleigh's house, they sat together in her very cozy, but now seemingly very full, living room. The two children were sprawled out on the floor in front of the television while Calleigh and Eric sat on the couch.

They were sitting about a foot apart, not wanting to confuse the children, but they both had their arms draped across the back of the couch, and Calleigh was running her fingers up and down the length of Eric's arm.

His whole body was humming and though he tried, he could not seem to concentrate on the movie they were all supposed to be watching. He was having a hard time even looking away from Calleigh, let alone focusing on what was on the television.

Every once in a while he would here Austin exclaim "Awesome!" or "Cool!" but he honestly could not tell anyone what he was so excited about.

Suddenly Calleigh glanced over and their eyes met. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to talk to her about everything but he knew now was not the time. He didn't want to force any of it. He knew they were going to have to talk eventually, but right now he was just content to feel her touch on his skin.

She smiled at him and it was so full of love he nearly reached across to kiss her. Knowing she would not approve of that in front of the children, he grabbed her hand in his and brought that to his lips instead. Calleigh smiled in response and wiggled just a little closer to him.

The electricity between them was nearly unbearable. His kiss on her hand had sent currents through her whole body. She quickly glanced at the children, who were still engrossed in the movie, before moving a few inches towards him. She wanted to feel his arms around her. Slowly, inch by inch, she wiggled in his direction until his arm was draped comfortably around her shoulders. With a happy sigh, she nestled into him, resting her head just below his and turned back to watch the movie.

Eric just smiled and tightened his hold on her a little, happy with the place they were right now.

Suddenly, Patty turned to look at them. Seeing them together, she smiled and stood up from her place on the floor. She picked up the blanket she had been laying on and walked towards the couple.

Eric was a little scared that Calleigh would move away, now that one of the children was aware, and although he understood why and did not begrudge it at all, he dreaded the potential loss of her. Calleigh, however, did not move an inch and just smiled at the little girl.

Patty continued her path over the couch and promptly began to climb up into Eric's lap. Surprised but delighted, Eric helped her up the rest of the way. She settled in on his lap, with her fuzzy pink blanket and curled herself into both Eric and Calleigh simultaneously. Eric draped his arm lightly around the little girl, to keep her from falling, while Calleigh placed her hand out for the little girl to grab onto.

They sat like that for several minutes until Patty's slow, steady breathing alerted Eric to the fact that she was asleep.

"I think we've lost this one for the night." He whispered to Calleigh.

She pointed in the direction of Austin, still lying on the floor. "Listen.." she whispered back.

Eric listened and heard the soft low rumble of Austin snoring. He chuckled. Calleigh smiled and reached over to run her fingers through Patty's hair. "It looks like we lost them both." She sighed happily and looked up so her and Eric's eyes met.

"This was a great day, Eric." She reached up and touched his face.

He could barely form a response. "It was…"he breathed.

Again, she lightly touched her lips to his. She nearly lost herself in the feel of it. She allowed his warmth to surround her before finally pulling away.

"Do you want to help me get them to their rooms?" she quietly asked.

He smiled at this invitation, knowing that Calleigh did not ask for help lightly. She really was letting him in.

"Of course." He answered, giving her his trademark sideways grin.

She felt her stomach flip when she met that smile and had to give her head a small shake as she stood to walk over to where Austin was sleeping.

Eric watched as Calleigh tried to gently nudge the nearly teenaged boy awake. The boy stirred and begrudgingly began to gather his blanket and pillow to make the long haul to his room.

Eric repositioned the sleeping child in his arms so he could stand without disturbing her sleep. He too, was quickly on his feet and looking to Calleigh for direction.

She whispered back to Eric as she led the still half asleep Austin down the hallway to his room.

"Her room is at the end of the hall on the right. Across from our..uh..mine." she blushed as she caught herself. "Um…I'll just get him settled and then I'll be right in."

Eric was beaming. He looked deep into her eyes, acknowledging her almost statement to himself. "Take your time." He simply replied.

Calleigh, still blushing, smiled in response as she led Austin the rest of the way to his room.

Eric walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door to the room on the right. He smiled at the carefully decorated room. There was a princess bed with pink blankets, a white carved dresser with a vanity and the entire room was decorated with butterflies.

_When did she have time to do this? _He thought to himself.

He gently laid the little girl down on the bed, and began to undo her shoes. He had done this so many times for his nieces; it had become second nature to him. Once he had her shoes and socks removed, he began hunting for a nightgown. Just as he reached the dresser, Calleigh came into the room.

"Top drawer." She whispered, walking over to the little girl sleeping on the bed.

Eric removed the nightgown from the dresser as Calleigh struggled to lift Patty's shirt over her head.

Eric chuckled and came over to help. "Here, if you lean her forward, it gets a little easier." He said in a quiet voice. He moved the sleeping child to a sitting position and leaned her slightly forward allowing Calleigh to lift the shirt up and off the girl. Eric then quickly and deftly slipped the nightgown over Patty's head and arms and pulled it down over her back. Calleigh then lifted her gently towards her pillow while Eric gently pulled back the blankets and covered her up.

Once the little girl was all tucked in, he smiled at how natural it felt to complete such a simple domestic task with the only woman he had ever loved.

Calleigh smiled back, blinking back a few happy tears. She couldn't believe she had almost let logic talk her out of letting Eric back into her life.

Again, she reached up to rest her hand on the side of his face. "We make a good team." She said positioning herself in his arms.

"Yes we do." was his reply as he reached his arms around his waist. He placed a light kiss to her forehead as she sighed.

"Eric?" she said, lifting her emerald eyes to meet his.

"Cal?" he answered, noticing a shift in her demeanor.

"We should probably talk…" She bit her lower lip, not wanting anything to ruin the perfect happiness she was currently feeling. He sensed her apprehension and drew her close.

"You're right we should," he whispered in her ear. "But, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I live for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, got another chapter done this weekend! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Calleigh walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, with Eric following close behind. She was nervous, though she didn't understand why. Eric watched her walk ahead of him, an excitement growing inside him. He wanted this. She would always be his only. He wanted her to know that. He found himself anticipating the coming conversation with elation.

They reached the kitchen and Calleigh immediately began busying herself with distracted tasks.

"Coffee?" she asked over her shoulder, still not ready to meet his gaze.

"I'd love some" he nearly purred his response.

As she reached to the high shelf in her cupboard to retrieve two coffee mugs, he found himself drawn to her once again. He stepped up behind her and reached for the mugs that were just out of her grasp. He was nearly pressed against her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. Overwhelmed by the sensation she turned and captured his lips in hers. Reaching his arms around her he gently placed the cups on the counter, so his arms could envelope her completely. He returned the passionate kiss, his mind a warm jumble of excitement and nerves. They continued their kiss, holding on to each other so tightly, it was as though they were trying to bond into one single unit. Finally, the need for air over powered their need for each other, and they broke from the kiss.

The much needed oxygen cleared both their heads long enough for them to recover their good sense. Eric lightly brushed the sides of Calleigh's face with the tips of his fingers, appreciating the blush still left on her cheeks, knowing their embrace affected her the same way it affected him. He moved his hands back down to her hips, but took a small step back.

"We are supposed to be talking." He smiled.

She gave a light laugh. "I know, I just….I couldn't resist." She said breathlessly. She placed a hand on his chest as they both took a steadying breath.

Once again, she turned back to the counter to prepare the coffee.

He watched her complete the task while he moved over to the table. He smiled at her as their eyes met and she beamed back at him. She quickly poured the coffee, 2 sugar for her, black for him and made her way over to the table. As she placed the cup in front of him, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and leaned into her, instinctively drawn to her warmth.

Airing on the side of caution, their physical compatibility being a possible deterrent to the task at hand, she said on the opposite side of the table from him, placing her own coffee in front of her.

"So…" he began.

She quickly interrupted. "Eric…I just want to thank you again. I know what you said to Child Services played a huge role in their decision to place Austin and Patty with me. I can't even begin to tell you how happy they make me. And you gave me that."

Eric smiled warmly. "I told you, Calleigh. All I want is for you to be happy. I knew how important it was to you." He wrapped both hands around his cup of coffee and looked down, suddenly not wanting to make eye contact. He didn't know why, but it was almost as though this statement and the act behind it was bearing all his love for her. He felt suddenly exposed at the rawness of it. She felt it too and it brought tears to her eyes, which she stubbornly blinked back. "Eric…I…." She wanted to say _I love you too _but as he hadn't said the words, she didn't dare say them first. Besides which, loving him was never the problem. She had more than just herself to worry about now.

He seemed to sense she wanted to say more, but he did not push the issue. He decided instead to cut right to the chase

"Calleigh, I can be as involved or uninvolved as you want me to be in all this. But to be clear, I want to be involved. You and I are….well, I know you're worried about the stability, but like you said, we can take this slow." He pushed his coffee out of the way and reached his arm across the table to take his hand in hers. "I want to be with you, and those kids, they might need a man to talk to or rely on. Especially Austin. But I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice in this." He squeezed her hand, as she sat staring back at him, just the smallest hint of fear in her eyes. "This isn't an all or nothing offer, Calleigh. I'm in…for as little or as much as you want."

Calleigh let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Is that what she was afraid of? That if they don't work out the kids will suffer? She weighed in her head what she knew about Eric. His loyalty, his ability to love, his protective nature. She knew her kids would live a better life with him in it. The question was, would she? She knew he would be there for her kids, no matter what. They were family regardless of what would happen between them, and she knew that now included her adopted children. She didn't worry that he would hurt them. She knew he wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of guy.

She looked into his eyes. _Would he hurt me?_ She asked herself. He had before. But at the time, he was at a place in his life that even she couldn't understand. She had forgiven him long ago for what he had done, but it had taken its toll.

He watched her as she thought. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking. But he knew she had to process before she could speak. He saw a small flash of pain play across her face and he knew, as she looked into his eyes, that she was remembering how they had fallen apart last time. He stared back into her eyes with all the sincerity and honesty inside himself.

"It will never happen again, Calleigh."

She gasped, wondering how he could have known what she was thinking. Did he know her that well? She sighed, knowing he did. She knew him just as well, which is why she knew he meant it.

"I believe you." She simply said.

She looked down, just realizing that their hands were still joined. She was grateful for that.

"Eric, I want you in this family. I do…"

Eric cringed, sensing a "but". Calleigh saw his panic and quickly continued.

"…but I meant what I said about taking it slow." She rushed out.

He breathed a small sigh of relief and then allowed her to continue. She smiled before she went on.

"You and I, we've always been a little complicated. And I don't want to rush into this. I don't want to confuse the kids. But I want them to get to know you. And…"she looked down, shyly, "I want to get to know you again."

Eric smiled. He was ecstatic at what he was hearing. He gave her the crooked, cocky smile he knew she loved. "So basically, you're saying, you want me around all the time, but no funny business?"

She laughed as she slapped him lightly on the arm. "What I mean is…I want you around…." She joined their hands back together. "I don't know what else will happen, what we will grow into. I just know I want you to be a part of whatever it will be."

Eric stood from the seat he was in and moved to stand in front of her. Their hands still joined, he pulled her up towards him. "Calleigh. I know Austin and Patty are important to you. I wouldn't do anything to screw this up. And I won't hurt you again. If you decide that all you want to be is my friend….I'll still be here. For you or for them." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But for the record….I never stopped loving you."

Calleigh felt a tear escape from beneath her lids and for once, did nothing to stop it. She smiled and let herself melt into him. Just for a moment. She threw her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her as close as humanly possible. They were the words she was waiting to here. She always felt his love, but since he first arrived on her doorstep earlier that day, she didn't know exactly where they stood. Now she knew. She moved her lips closer to his ears and said the words she had been wanting to say. "I love you too."

Eric held on tighter, knowing how much it meant for her to say that. As far as he knew, she hadn't said those words to any other man in a very long time. He turned his head and kissed her once more. It wasn't as passionate as the last one, but it meant more. They both felt it. As the kiss ended, neither wanted to move out of the others arms. "Calleigh, I know we have some rebuilding to do, with you and me…."

Calleigh placed a finger over his lips to quiet him. "Eric. We don't have to fix everything today. Some things take time." She laid her head on his chest as she deepened their embrace. "I just wanted you to know that I wanted this. However long it takes. It doesn't matter."

Eric chuckled. "You, me, and two kids." he smiled. "Funny….I always pictured three…"

Calleigh quickly lifted her head to look at him with surprise. "Three?" she giggled. "Don't get ahead of yourself there, handsome."

Eric pulled her close again. "Me? Never." he laughed.

They stood there, next to her kitchen table, for several more minutes in the most comfortable silence either of them had ever experienced. Finally Eric, accidentally glancing at the time on the microwave, gave Calleigh another squeeze before saying "I should probably go." Calleigh held on a little tighter, but sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine…"she said with a small pout in her voice.

Eric laughed, pulling away so his hand to gently caress the side of her face. He just smiled, full of joy, as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, with a smile.

"I don't know!" she replied. "Did you have something in mind?"

His hand now slid down her arms, finally landing, once again on her waist. "I was thinking a first date. You know, we never had one. Not officially." he couldn't look away from the beauty before him.

She remembered their first "date" and how they had ended up in the bedroom before dinner was even finished cooking. The blush on her cheeks gave her thoughts away to him, all too easily, and he chuckled. "I thought maybe I could take you and the kids to the beach. A picnic? Maybe some swimming?"

She beamed at the suggestion. "I would love that. I'm sure they would too."

He leaned down and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Okay. I'll be here to pick you up at noon?"

"We'll be ready!" Calleigh was nearly giddy with anticipation at spending another day with him and the kids. All together.

"Then it's a plan. I'll bring the food, you bring the kids." He started to move out of her arms, when she pulled him close again. "I'm happy, Eric." she said softly. He kissed her neck and whispered back. "Me too." He waddled to the door, with her still in his arms. She could barely tell if he had lifted her off the floor, or if she simply felt like she was floating. Once he finally reached his destination, he gave her one more squeeze before letting her go. He leaned down ever so slightly, his lips a mere inch away from hers before whispering "Goodnight." He placed a light kiss on her lips and then stepped back a little too quickly for her liking. She smiled brightly, knowing he was honouring her wish to take things slow. "Goodnight." she replied as he opened his door and crossed out into the warm night air. He walked backwards down the path, not wanting to break eye contact with her just yet. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said nearly stumbling on the slightly uneven walkway. She gave a light giggle and answered in a slightly hushed tone; "I can't wait."

Finally, Eric turned to make the rest of the way to his car, knowing the sooner he left, the sooner he could come back. Tomorrow, she thought with anticipation as she watched him drive away.

* * *

What do you think? Still on the right track?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I had to go away for work and didn't have alot of time :( Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who felt a little ripped off by the way things ended with our adorable little hip huggers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Calleigh woke to a knock on the front door of her home. She quickly hoped out of bed, hoping to get there before one of the children did. She wasn't expecting anyone this early that she knew of. She grabbed a robe and quickly wrapped it around herself as she ran quietly to the door.

As she made her way there, she noticed with relief that the children were not up yet. She made the last few steps to the door and peered through the peep hole before breaking into a huge smile at who she saw there. She opened the door, still wearing the same big smile, to reveal Eric standing on her front step with 2 bags of groceries.

"Eric!" she tried to take one of the bags from his hands but he waived her away. Still smiling, she asked "not that I'm not happy about it, but what are you doing here? I thought you were coming over around noon?"

Eric made his way to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter before stepping back over to Calleigh and wrapping her up in his arms. "Well, I noticed yesterday that you didn't seem to have the right ingredients for waffles, and since that's what I wanted for breakfast, I thought I would pick up the supplies and just make them here." She giggled, still enveloped his arms. He moved his head to look her in the eye. "I just couldn't wait to see you again." He leaned down and gave her quick kiss on the lips, just to punctuate his point. She was still smiling. She couldn't seem to stop.

"I'm glad you're here" she said simply, pulling herself back into his embrace.

"Ah hem…"

Calleigh and Eric both turned to see Austin standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Again, Eric thought Calleigh would step out of his arms, now that Austin was in the room, but to his surprise, once again she didn't.

"Hey buddy." She said looking in Austin's direction. "Look, Eric came over to make us waffles."

Austin grinned, surprisingly at ease with the man now hugging his new mother. "Awesome! Can I have chocolate chips in mine?"

Eric laughed. "You bet big man!"

Calleigh leaned up and placed one more quick kiss on Eric's cheek before stepping out of his arms and walking towards the fridge. She reached inside and pulled out a large jug of orange juice and placed it on the island in the center of the kitchen next to where Eric was standing. She was so happy.

"Austin, can you get your sister and tell her we are having waffles for breakfast?" Calleigh said to the boy.

Suddenly, Austin was yelling "PAAAAATTYYYYYYY! ERIC'S HERE AND WE'RE HAVING WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST!"

"AUSTIN!" Calleigh exclaimed, while trying to suppress a smile. "That's not what I meant! Can you walk to her room and get her please?" she said authoritatively. Eric smiled as the boy huffed and turned to go get his sister.

Eric leaned in towards Calleigh "Well you have to give him credit for attempting a more efficient approach…" he said kissing her on the temple. She rolled her eyes. "That is a male thing, right?"

Eric simply smirked and went back to unpacking the groceries he had purchased on his way over. Calleigh immediately went over and began making a pot of coffee, then began pouring the juice for the kids.

"ERIC!" Patty came flying into the kitchen, running towards him with her arms out. Eric smiled and scooped the little girl into his arms without effort. "Good morning Princessa!" He didn't think his nieces would mind sharing the nick name.

Patty smiled. "You came for breakfast!" it was a statement and not a question, but he answered anyway. "Yes I did."

Calleigh smiled at the display. The little girl was shy, but for some reason she was incredibly comfortable around Eric. Calleigh saw it as the best possible sign. She continued to watch the two interact as she walked over to Austin, who had just re-entered the room, and handed him a glass of orange juice.

"So, Princessa? What kind of waffles are your favorites?" he said to the little girl in his arms.

"Hmmm…" she scrunched up her nose as she thought, before exclaiming. "Booberry!"

Calleigh laughed. "BLUE berry?"

The little girl scrunched her nose up again, this time in frustration. "That's what I said." She pouted.

Calleigh tapped the little girl's nose with her finger before handing Eric the fresh blueberries from the far side of the counter.

"Okay munchkin, why don't you get down and go wash your hands while Eric makes your waffles and then we will all sit down to eat. You too Austin." Calleigh said while reaching for the young girl. Patty happily transferred from Eric's arms to Calleigh's before being placed back on the ground. Austin waited to make sure his sister was following him. "Coming Patty?" he said when she got a little distracted by the flowers on Calleigh's robe. She smiled up at Calleigh before looking over to her brother. "Yep."

By the time the kids came back from washing their hands, Eric was in the midst of preparing the waffles and Calleigh was setting the table. Every time she passed by Eric she would make a point to touch him. The first time she placed her hand on his shoulder as she reached past him to grab a cloth to wipe the table. The next time she was walking to get the silverware, she ran her fingers across his back as she passed by. It was almost as though she couldn't bear the thought of not being in physical contact with him. And he loved it. She saw him smiling and gave a blushing smile back as she finished up the table.

The kids, oblivious to the silent exchange between the two adults in the room, sat down happily at the table to await their breakfast. Calleigh placed the juice in front of the two children and placed a cup of coffee each in front of the other two places at the table. She then walked back over to Eric.

"Do you need some help, handsome?" she said, leaning closer to him than he thought she would in front of the kids. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "No, I'm nearly finished. Well…you can help me carry them over?" he said. She smiled, kissed his cheek and grabbed the plate he had just loaded up with 4 blueberry waffles and 4 chocolate chip waffles. He grinned as he watched her place them in the middle of the table before she looked back to him. He quickly unplugged the waffle iron and placed the few dishes he had used in the sink before going over to join the makeshift family at the table. He noticed, with a smile that she had placed him at the head of the table. He didn't know if it was her somewhat traditional nature, or whether it meant anything more, but he appreciated the gesture, none the less.

As they sat and ate, the children exclaimed over and over again what a good cook Eric was, and Calleigh echoed the sentiment. He just blushed and gave Calleigh a smile, which she returned. They ate the rest of their breakfast in perfect happy comfortable silence.

Once everyone was done eating, Calleigh sent the children to get dressed and ready for their day at the beach, while Eric began the task of cleaning up the mess they had made at breakfast. Once the kids were off, excitedly exclaiming about their day at the beach, Calleigh turned back to Eric to see him washing the dishes. She walked through the kitchen, and despite his wet hands, wrapped her arms around his waist, inviting him to do the same. He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. She breathed in the scent of him and then breathed out "I love you, Eric." He held her tighter as he whispered in her ear; "I love you too!"

"You shouldn't be doing the dishes." She said as she kissed a trail across his neck. "You cooked."

He tried to steady his breathing and control his impulses, knowing the children were not far away. "I don't mind." He leaned down to kiss the gentle slope between her neck and her shoulder. She tightened her hold on him and reached up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "No, you go help the kids get ready. I'll clean up."

The sensation of her whispering in his ear sent shivers down his back that threatened to wake up base instincts. He shook himself to clear his head and calm his libido. Leaning in to give her a passionate kiss on the lips, he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her as far into his embrace as he could manage in a child friendly environment. She melted into his touch and reciprocated, but then too soon, he was stepping back and moving her out of his arms. She gave him a small pout to show her unhappiness with the loss of his warmth, and he chuckled. "Do you want to go to the beach? Or do you want to stay here and do this?" She eyed him, contemplating her answer. "I'm fine with either, Calleigh, but I don't think the kids will enjoy the second option quite as much as we would." He was still laughing at the pout that had placed itself back on her face. Finally, she rolled her eyes and stepped up to give him one last peck on the lips. "Fine! You go help the kids, I will clean up here and then get ready. But I'm not done with you, mister!" Again he laughed, gave her one last hug and then headed off to help the children get ready.

He walked down the hall to where he remembered Austin's room to be. Once there he knocked on the open door before entering. "Hey Austin! Do you have everything you need?"

Austin smiled instantly at the man standing in his doorway. He liked Eric. He liked how happy Calleigh seemed when he was around. Mostly he liked feeling like he was part of a real family. Even though he just met Eric, he wished with all his might that Eric might be the father figure he was praying for.

"Hey!" he said brightly. "Yeah, I think so. Hey, will you play Frisbee with me at the beach? I have a cool one that whistles when you throw it!" He reached into his closet to present the blue and red plastic toy to Eric.

"Of course, man! But you'll have to go easy on me! I'm not as young and quick as you are!" Eric laughed.

Austin joined in the laughter. "You don't seem _that_ old…but I promise."

Austin placed the Frisbee in the small bag he was packing, and zipped it up before Eric reached to grab it. "Do you want to come help me get your sister ready to go?" Eric said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sure!"

They walked into Patty's room to see her placing several items of clothing into a small Dora the Explorer suitcase. Both Eric and Austin began to laugh.

"Princessa? We're only going to the beach for one afternoon; you don't need to bring all that." He laughed reaching for the suitcase. Austin covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

Patty furrowed her brow and looked at Eric. "But I can't decide what to wear!"

Austin, unsuccessfully this time, put his hand to his mouth once again to cover his laughter. Eric smiled and stroked the little girl's face. "How about just a bathing suit and a sundress?" Patty put her hand to her chin, mimicking the "thinking man" pose. Eric pursed his lips to avoid laughing. Finally, she came to her decision.

"Okay. That sounds good, but I want to wear the yellow one." She said, firmly.

Eric smiled as he reached into the suitcase. "Yellow bathing suit? Or yellow dress?" he asked.

"Both!" Patty exclaimed. With that the boys laughed once again as Eric pulled out the necessary garments and began getting Patty dressed for the beach.

By the time Calleigh finished in the kitchen and made her way down the hallway into the Patty's room, where she heard the children and Eric talking, Patty was fully dressed. Eric was pulling her hair into braids on either side of her head, while Austin sat on Patty's bed, talking to Eric as he worked. She smiled at the site.

"Calleigh!" Patty exclaimed. "Eric knows how to make pretty hair, like you do!"

Calleigh smiled as Eric blushed. "I see that." She said, giving Eric a wink. "How do you know how to do that." He smiled impishly. "My nieces." He replied, simply. She gave a small giggle. "You never cease to amaze me." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well! It looks like you have this all under control. I'm just going to go get changed and then we'll be ready to go!" She stepped over to ruffle Austin's hair before meeting her eyes to Eric's and then finally, stepping out of the room.

After a few short minutes, Patty's hair was done in meticulous French pigtail braids, Austin was carrying the bag containing their towels, toys and sunscreen and Calleigh had returned, now dressed for their day at the beach. She wore a knee length white sundress, with a yellow trim and sash that nearly matched the golden hue of her hair. Eric's jaw nearly dropped at the site of this gorgeous woman in front of him. Calleigh blushed. "It's new. Do you like it?" she said giving a small twirl. He was so used to seeing her in her work clothes that he forgot how delicate and soft she could look in casual clothes. "I definitely like it." He breathed. Both children giggled, bringing the two adults back to the present and out of their intense focus on each other. Calleigh laughed nervously. She forgot how much power he could have over her with just his gaze. She looked once again in his direction, seeing that his skin showed a slight red tint, blushing with the intensity of the previous moment. He had shaken himself clear also and was taking the bag from Austin and slinging it over his shoulder. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Austin, do you want to go grab 5 or 6 bottles of water from the fridge?" he said, still a little unsteady. Austin grinned happily. "Sure"

They did not speak for the next couple of minutes, just trying to settle themselves. Eric would occasionally flick his eyes in Calleigh's direction. How can one woman make me feel so whole? He thought to himself. Her beauty was undeniable, but it was more than that. He was so drawn to her, it was as though she was gravity itself. He took one last breath before moving towards the door. He looked her in the eye once again. "Ready to go?" he said with a loving smile. She replied in kind. "Always." She planted another sweet, soft kiss on his lips before turning to the kids, who were both smiling at the affection between the two adults. "How about you two?" Eric asked them.

"YEAHHH!" The children replied in unison.

"Okay then!" Calleigh chirped. "Let's go y'all!"

* * *

**Next up? AT THE BEACH! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming! Anyway, here is the next chapter...on our way to the beach and a little there as well! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Calleigh looked across at Eric, as they made the 25 minute drive to the beach. The children bounced around excitedly in the back as Eric and Calleigh spent nearly the entire drive in silence. Eric reached across and took Calleigh's hand, sparing a moment to glance her way only when it was safe to do so. She held her gaze on him the entire time. She had always loved him, in one way or another, but the look he had given her this morning, she felt something so much deeper in it. It had disarmed them both, she knew. There was so much power in the feelings she had for him. Seeing this reflected back to her from his eyes had been one of the most powerful moments she had ever experienced in her life. She knew she couldn't live without him. She knew it. And although the depth of these feelings scared her, they didn't scare her enough to stop moving forward.

They had agreed to go slowly, for the kid's sake, but he almost couldn't bear it. He would do anything for her. He would do anything for her kids. He ran his fingers cross the top of her hand, just wanting to feel her skin against his. He had nearly come undone at the sight of her this morning. Their silent exchange this morning as they stood, in full view of the children had been intense. To say the instant power of the moment was surprising would be an understatement. He could see in every part of her that she felt the same way. He felt her staring at her now. She hadn't stopped since they had started their drive. He could feel the love radiating from her and he wanted to reach out to her right then and there. He stole another quick glance in her direction and smiled. She smiled back and quickly leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

The two children in the back of the vehicle giggled. Calleigh turned to look at them, still holding Eric's hand. "What are you two laughing at?"

Patty covered her face with her hands, avoiding the question. Austin was more direct. "You guys are so….gushy!" with that he broke into another fit of laughter. Calleigh smiled at the boy. "Does that bother you?" she asked, with just the slightest bit of nervousness at his answer. Austin suddenly went stoic. "NO! Of course not!" Calleigh and Eric exchanged a quick glance at the boy's sudden outburst.

"I like it when Eric is with us, and when you guys act like that….because…well, you smile all the time when he's around…and…it makes me feel like….." Austin looked down at this shoes, suddenly feeling nervous about discussing how he felt.

Eric looked in the rear view mirror at the young boy, and prompted him to continue. "It's okay, Austin. You can tell us."

Austin heaved a heavy sigh and continued. "It makes me feel like part of a real family. With a Mom and a Dad." He said finally. He slumped a little in his chair as though he had just confessed to a crime and was awaiting punishment.

Calleigh was speechless. She stared at the boy, not knowing what to say. "Austin…you…."

Calleigh looked over towards Patty, to see if she was aware of the situation. She was looking at Calleigh with the more earnest expression Calleigh had ever seen on a child. Clearly she understood, and agreed. Calleigh took a breath and wiped a tear from her eyes. Eric, now just pulling the car into the public parking lot at the beach, parked and then turned to face the children. He took Calleigh's hand in his once again and squeezed it.

"Listen guys. I will always be around, whenever you need me. But Calleigh and I we want to make sure you guys are comfortable with everything. I know you guys didn't have the easiest year and we want you to be happy." He hoped Calleigh was okay with him talking in "wes" when addressing the children. A glance in her direction and the tears now streaming from her eyes, which she quickly tried to hide, told him she was more than ok with it.

Austin suddenly looked back up, looking a little confused. "But we are happy!" he undid his seatbelt and leaned forward to be closer to the two adults. "Why would you be worried about that?"

Calleigh, finally regaining control over her emotions, reached out to touch the boy's arm as she answered. "Well, it's kind of complicated, sweetheart." She glanced at Eric. "Eric and I, we don't….how do I say this so that you understand?..." she trailed off.

Austin rolled his eyes and answered for her. "Are you worried that you guys will break up and me and Patty will be sad? That's silly."

Eric chuckled nervously, surprised by the boy's candor. Isn't that exactly what they were afraid of? That things wouldn't work out? It had fallen apart before. They usually ended up back together, but Calleigh had said it when they had first talked about her adopting. The kids needed more stability than that. Still, he was curious at the boy's statement.

"Why is that silly, Austin?" he was a little worried that the kids would not be that upset if he suddenly wasn't around. Maybe he didn't have the connection with the two children that he thought he did. He would give his life to protect them and Calleigh, that much he knew. But he didn't really know how they felt.

Austin smiled coyly. "It's silly, because you guys are sooooooo gushy." He said, making a face. Patty laughed, reminding Eric and Calleigh once again that she was listening intently to this conversation, even if she wasn't speaking. Austin continued. "I had a friend, Marcus, who had parents that were gushy like you. He said they were pretty much happy all the time. He also said that they had been together, like…FOREVER!" Austin spoke with his hands to illustrate the importance of the word "forever". "I was always kind of jealous of Marcus. But now that I have you guys…" he made eye contact with both adults to make sure they knew he was sure. "…I don't have to be. I can be happy too!"

Calleigh could no longer contain the tears and they spilled over onto her sun kissed cheeks. Suddenly she released Eric's hand and quickly got out of the vehicle. Eric barely registered the loss of her touch and she was already closing the door behind her. Shocked, he stared at the now empty passenger seat, wondering what had just happened.

Austin's look of shock mirrored Eric's almost exactly, but was quickly replaced by a look of panic. He quickly looked over at Eric. "Should I not have said that?"

Just as suddenly as she had disappeared from the car, she reappeared, opening the back seat door behind Eric, where Austin was sitting. She reached in and pulled him into the tightest hug she could without hurting him. Eric smiled and answered the boy's earlier question. "No buddy, I think she's ok with what you said." Still wrapped up in Calleigh's arms, Austin laughed happily.

In the meantime, Patty had released herself from her booster seat and began climbing over to the other side of the car to where the door still stood open and Calleigh and Austin were still locked in their hug.

"Me too!" she simply said, holding out her arms.

Calleigh laughed and released one of her arms from around Austin to pull Patty out of the car and pull her into a hug as well. During this, Eric, still slightly stunned by the turn of events, opened his door and stepped towards the group. Seeing the man stepping up to them, Austin broke free of Calleigh and nearly leapt into Eric's arms. Eric returned the hug, ruffling the boy's hair. He looked over towards Calleigh, still hugging Patty, with tears still staining her cheeks, and smiled. She returned his loving smile before quietly speaking the thought that had been bouncing around in her head since all of this had begun. "Well…this changes things doesn't it?"

Austin, sensing a slight change in the atmosphere, took a small step to the side, though still enveloped by one of Eric's arms and then stepped forward just as Eric did. Eric leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Calleigh's lips. As she was still holding Patty in her arms, the young girl giggled, so he placed a loud kiss on Patty's cheek as well, causing the giggles to intensify and causing both adults to smile. The little girl's laughter managed to break the intensity of the situation and bring them back to the intended fun planned for the afternoon.

Calleigh reached up to wipe the last few tears still hanging on to her face and gave a small shake of her head. "Okay then, y'all. Do we want to swim? Build a sand castle?" she asked, placing Patty down to walk on her own.

The kids looked at each other and then answered at the same time. "SWIM!"

Eric began closing the car doors, as in their haste to hug each other, they had been left open. He then walked to the back of the vehicle to grab the beach bags, so they could make their way down to the water. Austin, was close beside him. "Can I help carry?" he asked.

"You bet, little man. Couldn't do it without you!" Eric said, handing the boy the lighter of the two bags. Both boys made their way back to the other side of the vehicle where Calleigh and Patty were waiting. Once he was within arm's length, Eric immediately placed his arm around Calleigh's shoulders and she snaked her arm around his waist. Austin smiled at the comforting site and moved over to take Patty's hand, and give the adults a moment to themselves. "Can me and Patty go find a good spot?"

"Yes, but don't go out of my sight. I want to still be able to see you! And don't go in the water until we catch up" Calleigh answered.

As they watched the children run up ahead to find a place to put down their belongings, Eric leaned his head down slightly to kiss Calleigh on the temple. "Are you happy?"

Calleigh looked towards him for just a second to show him her brilliant smile. "I've never been this happy." She replied, looking back towards the children. "Not ever."

Eric tightened his hold around her shoulders. "Good." He said. "That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

**What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE! 2 chapters in 1 day! I know this chapter is a little on the cliche side, but I thought we needed just a bit of action. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

The four of them had been playing in the water all morning, swimming, splashing and laughing. After a quick light snack, the two children had now set themselves up a few feet in front of the adults on the sand and Austin was instructing Patty on what to do to build the "coolest sand castle EVER!"

Calleigh had positioned herself sitting in front of Eric with her back leaning against his chest, his legs on either side of her. His arms were tight around her waist and she was gently running her fingers back and forth across the length of his forearm. She felt so loved. So happy. They sat peacefully and watched the children, laughing each time the children would laugh.

Eric gave Calleigh a small squeeze as he whispered in her ear. "Hey…you wanna go steady?" he chuckled. She giggled at the adolescent request. "Sure. Does that mean I can wear your letterman jacket?" she laughed back. Eric laughed and leaned down to kiss the gentle slope between her shoulder and her neck. "Seriously though, Calleigh. I'm in this. I am ALL the way in. If that's what you want. You are it for me."

Calleigh let her body melt into him as he spoke. She then twisted herself slightly to be able to meet her lips to his. "That's exactly what I want, actually." She said before once again meeting their lips together.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" they suddenly heard from a few feet in front of them. With that, they were both already up and running towards the children. They saw an older man leaning down, trying to hand Patty what looked to be a chocolate bar and Austin, attempting to pull her away.

Eric was on the man in no more than a second. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled through clenched teeth, pushing the man back with a swift blow to the chest. The man looked shaken and surprised. "I was just offering her a treat…" he tried to say, before Eric was pulling him up by the dirty T-Shirt he was wearing. Eric could barely contain his anger as he held the man in place while reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "Yeah? And then what, you sick bastard?" The man seemed to discover that talking was not the best approach and kept silent. He watched as Eric speed dialed a number before bringing the phone to his ear. "This is Eric Delco, Miami Dade PD." With that statement the man's eyes widened. Damnit! He's a cop. "I need you to run a name for me." He suddenly gave the disheveled man a shake. "What is your name?" The man was too scared now to come up with a quick lie, and gave his real name. "uh…Burke…Darryl Burke…" he stammered.

Eric gave the man another shake just for good measure before going back to the dispatch officer on the phone. "Burke, Darryl. Any sheet for him?"

The man watched as Eric's eyes darkened with whatever information he was receiving from the other side of the phone. He knew that he was finding out that he had a record for molestation and kidnapping and that he was not allowed within 100 yards of a child under the age of 16. Guessing this was the father of the little girl that had so easily grabbed his attention, he suddenly felt very afraid that he would not survive the rest of this day. Though he had not seen a gun, he was sure the man had one somewhere and was dreading the moment when it made an appearance.

At that moment, Darryl Burke made the mistake of looking over towards the little girl again, who was now being held very tightly in what Darryl assumed was her mother's arms. The woman was scowling in his direction and looking, if it was possible, nearly more frightening then the girl's father. Eric noticed where the man's eyes were now transfixed and shook him again before bringing his face within inches of his own. "You were planning on doing something to my little girl?" he asked, menacingly?

Despite the situation, Calleigh did not miss the "my little girl" section of that phrase and shot a quick surprised glance at Eric, before immediately resuming her glare at the man who had just moments ago been poised to possible harm her daughter. She held the girl a little tighter with one arm, while holding Austin across the chest with her other. She noticed Austin was shaking and she tightened her hold on him as well.

By now a crowd was gathering to watch the scene and Eric realized quickly that he was being watched, and was also still on the phone with dispatch. "I need a car at Crandon Park Beach to pick up a suspect." He was still staring down the man, who wisely chose not to answer Eric's last question to him. Eric continued speaking to the person on the other end of the phone, after a quick pause. "Parole violation."

During all of this, Patty seemed to suddenly realize the gravity of the situation and began to cry. The sound nearly broke Eric's heart. He risked a quick glance towards Calleigh and the children to see Calleigh and Austin both trying to comfort the little girl. "Calleigh, why don't you take the kids to the car, while I wait for the unit to come pick this garbage up. Then find someone to bring me back my cuffs."

Calleigh gave a quick nod, appreciating Eric in this moment more than she could say, and headed off with the children in tow. Once she reached the vehicle and now that Patty had begun to stop crying, she got them all situated in the car. She saw a larger man nearby with his wife and two children and waved him over. "Can you help me with something?"

The man took a second to say something to his wife and children that Calleigh could not hear, and then made his way over to Calleigh. "Is everything okay?" he said as he approached.

"No actually." Calleigh replied. She reached into the vehicle to retrieve a pair of handcuffs before turning back to the man who looked genuinely concerned. "I'm with the Miami Dade Police Department. I don't want to leave my children, but I need someone to take these down to my partner. He's just past the pathway, wearing blue swimming trunks. He is detaining a man there." She handed the handcuffs to the man in front of her who gave her a nod of understanding. "You may want to leave your daughters up here with your wife in the meantime. The man he is detaining….he is a…well, you should keep your children up here until he is taken away." The man's eyes grew dark, realizing what Calleigh was saying to him. "No problem. What's your partner's name?" She sighed with relief. "His name is Eric. And thank you!"

The man gave a small shrug. "You and your partner get one of those sickos off the street? I should be thanking you." And with that he walked towards his family, filling them in, before heading off to bring the handcuffs to the man on the beach.

About 30 minutes later, they stood in the parking lot waiting to give their statements. Darryl Burke had been arrested and the police were questioning others in the area to see if the suspect had harmed or even approached any other children. Eric was carrying Patty in his arms. She had her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck, and she was fast asleep. Eric looked to Calleigh who seemed to be keeping an iron grip around Austin's shoulders and wrapped his free arm around her to comfort her. She leaned into his embrace and, still holding on to Austin gave him sort of an awkward one armed hug. "If something would have happened, Eric." She said. "Nothing happened. Patty is fine." Calleigh nodded, knowing it was true and tried to calm herself down. Eric looked down at Austin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Austin. For protecting your sister. Patty is lucky to have such a brave big brother." Eric told the boy. Austin beamed with pride while Calleigh reached down to give him yet another hug.

When Calleigh finally released Austin and stood back up, she gave Eric a coy smile. "So. You're little girl, huh?" Eric blushed. "Oh, Calleigh. I'm sorry, that just slipped out, I just got so…"

"Eric, Eric! Relax. I'm saying I liked hearing it." She said touching his face. "Besides, I don't think you could convince anyone, at this moment, that she wasn't your little girl." She said motioning towards the little girl still sleeping with a vise grip around Eric's neck. Eric laughed softly before leaning towards Calleigh, to give her another kiss. "I do like the sound of that." He said.

"Eric? Calleigh?"

They both turned, along with Austin, to see a red-haired man in sunglasses standing before them.

Calleigh smiled. "Horatio!"

Horatio smiled back, taking in the site before him. Eric was still holding the sleeping girl and the little boy had grabbed Calleigh's hand in his right and Eric's in his left. Horatio noted that Eric did nothing to discourage the boy.

"So…" he said, removing his sunglasses. "What happened?"

Calleigh answered first. "We were just relaxing on the beach and Burke walked up to Patty and  
Austin and tried to lure Patty away with some candy. Austin screamed at him to leave her alone and that's when Eric intervened." She said looking proudly at first her son and then Eric.

Horatio did not miss the incredibly loving way in which she looked at Eric or the nervous way in which Eric was avoiding his gaze.

"Well." Horatio said, turning his head slightly to the side and addressing Austin. "Your sister is pretty lucky you were there young man." Austin beamed with pride once again, feeling more and more at ease with the policeman.

"You work with Calleigh and Eric too, right?"

Horatio smiled. "Yes son, I do."

"Are you gonna put that man in jail? He tried to take my sister." Austin said.

Horatio looked down at the boy with a serious expression. "Austin," he placed his sunglasses back on his face. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he goes to jail and stays there this time." With that Austin nodded and smiled, happy with his response.

Calleigh and Eric smiled nervously at Horatio as he looked back up towards them. "Well. It looks like this is getting serious?" Horatio said, gesturing towards the two of them. They exchanged a quick glance and then looked back at their boss, nervously. Eric hugged Patty just a little tighter, as though their work finding out would cause him to lose her. He quickly spoke up. "I'll switch shifts, Horatio." He knew that there were rules against it. And this new family, with Calleigh, was the most important thing to him. Calleigh looked over, surprised at the sudden offer. She looked over at Horatio with a little panic. She didn't want the team broken up, but she wouldn't give up Eric either.

Horatio put his hands up to calm her and Eric's panic.

"Let's just take it one step at a time. You just keep working the way you always have, and let me worry about Rick."

Calleigh and Eric both released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Did you and the kids fill out a statement? Or do you need to come down to the station?" Horatio asked, hoping to avoid prying eyes staring at what was clearly a happy family.

Eric smiled, sensing why Horatio was asking. "Yes we did. No need to bring them there." He said.

"Well then, I suggest you take your family home and get some rest. Tomorrow we will deal with the politics." He said with a coy grin.

Calleigh smiled and reached in to give Horatio a small hug. "Thanks Horatio."

"My pleasure ma'am." He then leaned down to talk to Austin once more. "And nice to see you again, son!" he said reaching out to shake Austin's hand. Austin shook back, feeling very much like a grown up at the gesture. "You too!" he replied.

Horatio watched as they walked to Calleigh's hummer and got the kids secured in the car before getting in the car to drive away.

He smiled at how happy they looked. But he knew that once Rick found out about this, he would have to do some serious damage control. Just then, as the family's vehicle drove past, Horatio watched as Calleigh leaned over to give Eric a sweet kiss on the cheek. He noted Eric's wide grin at the gesture. _Worth it. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had ANY time to write in months, but things are finally slowing down enough to get back to this. Anyway, I might have lost the groove a bit, but you guys can let me know what you think! **

**To all those that reviewed, favorited and followed...Thank you SOOOOO much for your encouragement. I hope I can make it up to you after this long delay. **

**So without further ado...Chapter 7!**

**PS. I still own nothing. :(**

* * *

As they walked up the pathway to Calleigh's door, Calleigh with her arm around Austin's shoulders and Eric carrying the still sleeping Patty, Calleigh felt a sudden pang of sadness she couldn't explain. She reached into her purse to pull out her keys and unlocked the door, allowing the others to pass. As Eric made the move to walk past her, he noticed the look on her face and stopped.

"Hey." He said, looking into her green eyes. "Everything okay?"

She gave him a halfhearted smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah. Everything's better than fine actually…"

Eric gave her a small smirk and shifted the sleeping child he was carrying, from one arm to the other. "But?"

She gave a genuine smile this time, and reached up to put her hand, first on Patty's back, then moved it upwards to Eric's face. "Why don't we get her in her bed and get Austin occupied and then we can talk." She said, suddenly a little sullen again.

Eric's face blanched. He was worried. She seemed so sad. Maybe after what happened today she didn't want this anymore. He took a shaky breath to try and quell his anxieties before answering. "Um…Sure."

Calleigh saw the worry flit across his face and heard the concern in his voice. She reached up once more, as he moved to walk away and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, you know."

Eric smiled and relaxed visibly. "I know." He answered with a twinkle in his eye, before moving past her into the house.

As Eric took Patty to lay her down in his room, Calleigh walked towards the living room where Austin was already firmly planted in front of the television. She ruffled his hair with her hands. "Hey Buddy"

Austin looked up at his new mother and smiled. "Hey." He said quietly. He was still a little shaken up about what had happened at the beach. He had barely said 2 words in the car on the way home. He just thought about what could have happened. He visibly shivered at the memory. Calleigh sat down next to him on the couch and gave him a big hug. "Scary day, huh?"

He welcomed the embrace and returned it whole heartedly. He had never known one person could make him feel so safe. Though he hadn't been with her long, he loved his new mother more than he ever thought he could. "It was. Scary, I mean. But I'm glad you were there. And Eric."

Calleigh smiled and pulled Austin out of her embrace. "What do you think about Eric, Austin? Honestly, how do you feel having him around?"

Austin looked into her eyes and saw the smallest glimmer of fear there with this question. He knew she was worried about him and Patty and how they were adjusting and he had heard Eric and Calleigh talking about it when they thought he was sleeping. But he just smiled, he trusted her more than enough to be honest with her.

"I love having him around Calleigh. It's like….well…it's like I have the Dad I always wanted." Calleigh felt a tear spring to her eye when she heard this. But it was clear that Austin was not finished, so she let him continue.

"I like how happy he makes you, too." Austin said with a shy smile.

Calleigh's eyes widened at the boy's statement. "What do you mean? Was I not happy before?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you were always happy, but…." He looked down at his hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"Go ahead, Austin. You can tell me." Calleigh urged, placing her hands on top of his.

He looked up to see her waiting for him to continue, with no judgment or anger whatsoever. It made him smile. "Okay, he breathed out. "You were always happy, but since Eric started coming over, you smile all the time. And you hum or sing when you think no one's listening. And you're always touching him and hugging him and then he smiles too, and….well,….it makes me feel like part of a real family. With a real Mom and Dad." He spat out all as one long run on sentence. Once finished he took a big gulp of air and waited for Calleigh to respond. He saw a tear slip from the corner of one of her eyes and thought for a moment that he had said something wrong. But then Calleigh pulled him into a tight hug and he knew everything was okay. She whispered in his ear as she held him.

"You are part of a real family, Austin. And you make me happy too." She said squeezing him even harder.

Eric stood around the corner in the hallway, listening to the exchange between the young boy and the woman he loved. He smiled as he peeked around the corner to see the two of them sitting on the couch still wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't want to interrupt, but at the same time, he couldn't stand in the hallway forever. Eventually they would wonder where he went. He made a point to clear his throat loudly as he finally made a move to round the corner. He looked over at Calleigh and Austin, and they were both looking in his direction, smiling. He decided to play as though he hadn't heard their conversation. "What?" he asked.

With that, Austin and Calleigh burst into a fit of giggles that warmed Eric's heart. Such a happy fulfilling sound. In that moment he realized this was exactly what he had been waiting for his whole life. A family. He chuckled and shook his head and the giggling duo before ruffling Austin's hair and leaning down to kiss Calleigh on the forehead.

Austin, intuitive as he was, sensed the adults may need some alone time and started to get up from the couch. "I'm gonna go read a comic book in my room. Can I bring a glass of juice with me?" Austin said as he made his way out of the room.

Calleigh smiled while Eric pulled the jug of juice out of the fridge and began pouring it into a small glass. "Of course you can, Austin."

Eric reached to hand the glass to the boy when Austin suddenly threw his arms around Eric's waist. Surprised but delighted, Eric returned to boy's hug. "What is this for?"

Austin gave his shoulders a small shrug before quietly answering. "For being with us today."

Eric smiled down at the young boy and gave him one more squeeze. "Anytime, little man."

Austin stepped out of the embrace and took the juice that Eric was still holding before making his way down the hallway to his room. As Eric watched him go, Calleigh stood from her position on the couch and walked over to where Eric was standing. She then placed her arms around Eric's waist and held on tight. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her melt into him as she spoke. "Yeah. Thanks for being with us."

"Anytime, gorgeous." He whispered as he buried her face in her golden locks.

They stood that way for several minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms before Eric finally broke the comfortable silence.

"You said you wanted to talk?" he said brushing his lips across her temple.

She moved her head to look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I want you to stay." She blurted out, surprising herself.

Eric, slightly confused reached to touch the side of her face. "For dinner?" he asked, knowing that wasn't what she meant, but wanting to hear her say it out loud.

Calleigh shook her head. "No." she said a light crimson creeping up the back of her neck. "No I want you to stay. With us. Here."

Eric, looked carefully into her eyes before formulating his response. He didn't want her to get spooked and she had said she wanted to move slowly. This wasn't slow and he didn't want her to wake up one day thinking she had made a mistake. "Calleigh…" he began.

Before he could continue she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I know what you're going to say. I asked that we take it slow. I asked that we give the kids some time to get used to the idea, but…."

Eric watched as Calleigh wrestled with the ideas in her head.

"You saw them today, Eric! Everyone did. They're already used to the idea. They love having you around! And Austin said…"

This time it was Eric's turn to interrupt. "I heard what Austin said." He smiled.

Calleigh cocked her head to one side. "You were eavesdropping?" she asked coyly.

He laughed. "NO! I was merely walking back out to the common area of the house where you two happened to be talking and I stopped to avoid interrupting you. I was being a gentleman." He said with a chuckle.

She laughed along with him as she stretched up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. As she pulled her lips away from his she softly whispered. "I'm not going to change my mind, Eric."

He stared into her eyes looking for any kind of hesitation and saw none. He smiled. "I want to stay."

She launched herself as far into his arms as she could manage, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Then it's settled." She said as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

* * *

**Am I still on the right track?**

**Please let me know! R&R**

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Another chapter for you! This one is a little fluffy! But I had a little time, so I thought I would write something up for you. Let me know if you like it. I'll get down to the nitty gritty in the next few chapters. I'm thinking of stopping at 15? What do you think?**

**PS. I still own nothing. **

* * *

After about an hour, Austin came out of his room to find his two favorite adults, the people he hoped to call his family, sitting on the couch. As he turned the corner, and came a little closer, he noticed the even pattern of their breathing. Calleigh was tucked under Eric's arm with her head resting on his shoulder. Eric's head was resting just on top of Calleigh's. They were both fast asleep.

Austin stifled a giggle. _I guess it was a long day for them too, _he thought to himself. Suddenly, Patty came bounding around the corner, full of energy after her afternoon nap. Austin quickly stopped her from jumping at the two adults.

"No Patty. Shhhh." he said holding his finger to his lips. "They need a nap too. Just like you did." Patty's eyes widened in understanding as she watched the two sleeping adults. She walked over to the other side of the couch and grabbed the blanket that was draped there before walking back over and placing it over Calleigh and Eric's laps.

Austin smiled. Obviously his sister felt just as happy to be a part of this family as he did. "Hey Patty?" he whispered. "Why don't you come help me make dinner for Eric and Calleigh?"

Patty smiled. "To say thank you?" she chirped, a little too loudly.

The two adults stirred just a little as Austin held his breath and Patty clapped a hand to her mouth. When it was clear they were not awakened. Both children let out a relieved sigh.

Austin led Patty towards the kitchen as he whispered back. "Yes. To say thank you. And to show them we love them."

Patty giggled. "Okay. But I don't know how to make anything. And I want them to know I love them a real lot."

Austin chuckled at his little sister's turn of phrase. "That's okay. I know how to make a couple things. How about spaghetti?"

"Spigetsy is my FAVORITE!" Patty exclaimed, causing Austin to laugh yet again. He turned suddenly and gave Patty a hug as he gave one last glance to the sleeping adults in the living room. He didn't know what would have happened if they were not with them today, and he was glad he didn't have to find out. He let out another relieved sigh as he let go of his sister.

"Okay. Spaghetti it is!"

Calleigh awoke a while later, feeling very warm and safe. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her and a warm body underneath. As she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was and smiled. She moved her head slightly to see Eric, still fast asleep, slack jawed with his head leaning on the back of the couch. She giggled quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

She felt him beginning to wake with the touch of her lips to his skin, when she suddenly realized it was dark in the room.

"ERIC!" she exclaimed. "The kids!" she started to untangle herself from both Eric's arms as well as the blanket she did not remember grabbing.

Eric flew awake with her statement and began to help her up before he stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm.

"Calleigh. Do you smell that?"

She stopped at his touch and turned her head towards the direction of the kitchen. The smell of food cooking made her cock her head to the side in confusion, before both her and Eric were nearly sprinting in that direction.

When they reached the kitchen they froze at what they saw. Austin, standing on a small step stool, was stirring a large pot of what appeared to be a bolognese sauce, while Patty was carefully setting the table. There was another large pot on the stove, steam rising and a tray of what looked to be garlic bread on the counter.

"Austin?" Calleigh said, surprised.

Austin, having not realized the adults had entered the room, looked up surprised and then dismayed.

"Aw man. I was hoping to be done before you woke up."

Calleigh walked towards the boy to look in the pot and give a small whiff of what he was cooking. "You did all this?"

"Yeah." Austin replied almost sheepishly. "Spaghetti is one of the only things I know how to cook, but I do it pretty good. I also made garlic toast!" He said, clearly proud of himself.

Eric surveyed the room and smiled as he took in the disaster area that used to be the kitchen. He almost burst out laughing before he noticed Calleigh giving him a "don't you dare" look.

"This is very sweet of you Austin" Calleigh said as she leaned in towards the boy. "Can I have a taste?"

Eric couldn't stop his growing smile as he watched the curly headed boy offer the spoon to the beautiful blonde woman in front of him. She closed her eyes as she tasted the sauce and he hoped that it actually tasted good and she wasn't just putting on airs for the boy.

"Austin! That's delicious! Who taught you to cook like this?"

With that, the boy gave a sad smile. "My mom." He said quietly.

Calleigh could tell he did not want to take that conversation much further, and as she glanced over at Patty, she saw the young girl had frozen mid table setting at the comment.

"Well….she taught you very well." Calleigh said, kissing Austin on the top of the head.

Eric decided to take this opportunity to lighten the mood as he walked over to Patty.

"Hey Princessa! What are you doing?" he exclaimed as he lifted the girl high up in the air much to her delight. Her high pitch giggles filled the room as Eric tickled her. Between fits of laughter she managed to squeak out, "I'm trying to set the table!"

Her laughter was infectious and as was Eric's intent, soon Calleigh and Austin were laughing as well, having forgot the awkwardness of the moment before.

Eric knew that the children would need to talk about their birth parents and what they went through. It would be necessary to help them move on. But he could also tell they were not ready for that. He didn't want to push them or make them uncomfortable and he could tell by the look on Calleigh's face that she felt the same. They had had enough drama for one day.

"Well. I guess I should put down this munchkin so she can finish with the table. Is there anything Calleigh and I can do to help, Austin?" he said putting the still giggling girl back onto the floor.

"Um….I think I got it. You guys should just get comfortable. Have some wine!" he said with his best grown up voice.

Calleigh giggled. "Do you recommend a white or a red?" she asked him.

"Huh?" Austin said, confused.

Eric laughed and ruffled the boy's hair as he walked past. "The wine, buddy. Which kind should we have."

Austin scrunched up his nose as he thought. "Well the sauce is red, so…..um….red?"

Eric smiled at the boy. "Red it is." He said as he grabbed the bottle and two glasses from the wine rack in Calleigh's kitchen. He then motioned towards Calleigh as she hovered around Austin in the kitchen.

"You heard the chef! Out of the kitchen!" She laughed as she took the glasses from his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the dining room table. Patty had just finished setting the table and came over to Calleigh as she sat down. She then grabbed the napkin that had been carefully placed on the table in front of Calleigh and unfolded it onto Calleigh's lap.

"Wow. Such service" Calleigh laughed, as Eric poured her a glass of wine. Patty then repeated the same procedure of placing a napkin in Eric's lap once he sat down. She paused in front of him for a moment afterwards, staring.

"Is there something else, Patty?" he said, curious about this behavior. She crooked her finger at him asking him to lean forward. He did as requested and was surprised and delighted when the little girl placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered, filling his heart with so much warmth, he thought he might burst.

Calleigh watched the exchange with a lump in her throat. _Me too. _She thought to herself.

Eric gave the little girl a hug before she exclaimed. "I have to go wash my hands!"

Eric and Calleigh both nodded their approval as the little girl ran out of the room, presumably to the bathroom down the hall. Calleigh glanced over at Austin who was still working on his culinary masterpiece.

"Calleigh" Eric whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied looking into his eyes.

"The sauce, was it actually good?" he asked.

She laughed quietly. "Quite good, actually. But I hope you like pepper."

"I do." He answered simply.

The sat quietly for a few more seconds, watching Austin in the kitchen, before Eric interrupted the silence once more.

"Calleigh" he whispered again.

"Yes Eric" she said warmly.

"You look happier than I've ever seen you." He said reaching for her hand.

She replied by entwining her fingers with his.

"That's because I am."

* * *

**There it is! Fluff, fluff and more fluff. I might be feeling extra fuzzy this week, because Christmas threw up all over my house. It brings out the sentimental in me...Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again...sorry for the delay. Christmas family craziness and then I just got ridiculously sick...Anyway. I'm back now and got a short little chapter just to hold you over. Again, a little fluffy, but I almost forgot where I was in this story. Hopefully, you all still enjoy where I am headed with this. **

**Still hoping for 15 chapters. Here's #9!**

**PS...I still don't own CSI Miami or any of it's characters. **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner was finished and enjoyed by all, the children were washed up and sent to bed and the two exhausted adults had managed to return the kitchen to some semblance of its former spotless self, Calleigh and Eric collapsed next to each other on the couch.

"Wow." Eric said as he finally let his tired muscles relax. He looked over at Calleigh as she seemed to be doing the same.

"Yeah. That was definitely a long day." She said as she tried to massage a knot out of her neck. Eric saw the motion and quickly hoped towards her to replace her hands with his own. She let out a soft moan of appreciation as her head fell forward in relaxation. He chuckled at her response. "Is that better?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmmmm…." Was her only reply.

He continued working the muscles in her neck and back, enjoying the feeling of her body in his hands, when something suddenly occurred to him.

"Um…Calleigh?" he said softening his touch a little.

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"I should probably go home, shouldn't I?" he said.

Suddenly, Calleigh's eyes flew open. "What? NO! I told you I wanted you to stay!" she turned to face him and quickly grabbed his hands in hers. "I meant it, Eric. I'm not changing my mind!" she looked so panicked that Eric actually started laughing. Which quickly changed her mood from panicked to irritated and he could see it on her face. It just made him laugh harder.

"I…I….I don't mean permanently, Cal." He said between chuckles as she threw a few light punches his way, her glare quickly turning to a smile at his contagious laughter. "I just meant, I don't have anything here anymore." He said, his laughter fading.

"Oh" she said quietly. She remembered the last time he left her place. He had taken everything with him, thinking they were done for good. She hadn't wanted him to leave then either. She shook the memory away and focused on the fact that he was sitting right there in front of her. Stroking the side of her arm with the tips of his fingers.

Once she noticed that, she couldn't focus on anything else. It was like an electric current pulsing through her body. She visibly shivered at the sensation.

"Are you cold?" he asked, with just the slightest glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No" she breathed back. "The exact opposite actually." She murmured as she brought her face closer to his. She could feel his breath on her skin now, and she could barely handle the feeling.

He reveled in her beauty as she moved towards him. Her brilliant green eyes, her gorgeous blonde hair, the lips he wanted so badly to taste.

Their lips were less than a breath away from each other now, about to meet…

"CAAAALLLLEEEEIIIIIIIGHHHHH!"

The wail from the other side of the house was ear piercing and instantly broke the adults of their personal, lust filled reverie. They sprinted towards Patty's room, where they could still hear her crying.

When they got to the room, the little girl was tangled in her sheets and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The tendrils of her brown hair were sticking to her forehead.

Eric was the first one to reach her bed. He scooped her up into his arms and began rocking the crying child back and forth. "Shhhh….you're okay" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Calleigh sat down opposite the pair and rubbed small circles on Patty's back as Eric continued to rock her. Neither asked her what was wrong, knowing she would tell them when she was ready.

When her sobbing finally calmed to no more than a few sniffles, she finally spoke.

"I had a bad dream"

Eric held her tighter, to let her know she was safe.

"What did you dream about, sweetheart?" Calleigh asked, her hand still on the girl's back.

"The man." Was all she said, and both adults knew what she was referring too.

"Were you scared today, Patty?" Eric asked, softly.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Are you still scared now?"

Patty sniffled in response. Eric held her tighter, taking her sniffle as a yes.

"You don't have to be, Princessa." He said, kissing the top of her head once again. He put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to meet his own.

"I will always be around to keep you safe. Always!" he said, sincerely.

The emotion of the moment was nearly too much for Calleigh to handle. She was about to wipe a tear off her cheek, when suddenly Eric's hand has there, wiping her tears for her. She moved closer to hug them both, and whisper in Eric's ear.

"I love you."

* * *

**Fluff as promised! What does everyone think? Still good?**


End file.
